The present invention is directed to a pyridine-soluble extract of a microorganism which provides a pharmaceutical composition possessing anti-animal tumor properties.
Bacteria such as Corynebacterium parvum have been the subject of experimental work to isolate and characterize the component responsible for inducing inhibition of tumor growth [see for example, Anti Tumor Activity and Lymphoreticular Stimulation Properties of Fractions Isolated from C. parvum; Cantrell, et al, Cancer Research 39, pgs. 3554-3563 (September, 1979)]. Apart from anti-tumor activity, C. parvum is a potent stimulator of the lymphoreticular system resulting in undesirable increases in spleen and liver weights and blastogenesis. It has been discovered that a pyridine-soluble extract of microorganisms possesses potent anti-animal tumor properties without the undesirable toxic effects associated with the prior art products.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a pharmaceutical composition containing a pyridine-soluble extract of a microorganism.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of producing the pyridine-soluble extract of a microorganism.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method of treating tumors in warm blooded animals using the composition containing the pyridine-soluble extract of a microogranism.
A further object of the invention is to provide an aqueous soluble extract derived from the pyridine soluble extract which will facilitate the parenteral injection of an anti-animal tumor active composition.